<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busy Days by RinKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757799">Busy Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune'>RinKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Prompt list by jbbuckybarnes on tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Strength Kink, Surprise Sex, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wanted to get his Super Soldier in bed after a busy week of work.</p><p> </p><p>Or Bucky surprises Tony with elevator sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Prompt list by jbbuckybarnes on tumblr [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I decided to give Kinktober a try and all of the prompts I LOVED. This is my first time doing one of these, so please go easy on me! </p><p> Go check out jbbuckybarnes over on tumblr for the wonderful prompt list!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wasn’t going to lie, he loved sex. He has been so busy lately, he hadn’t had any time to himself. He was currently in the elevator on his way up to the penthouse after a day week full of meetings. He wanted nothing more than to find his super soldier lover and have his wicked way with him. Being so busy this week had cost him his super soldier lovin’ and Tony can never forgive that. That’s not to say he hasn’t seen Bucky in a week, they fall asleep next to each every night. By the time Tony is laying in bed he falls fast asleep before he can get to the good parts of night time. Then when he wakes up in the morning with JARVIS waking him up and telling him the schedule, he’ll roll over to maybe get into so athletic morning sex, Bucky is already gone from bed on his morning run with Steve and Sam. Tony curses meetings and vows to hide away from (Pepper) them. Tony stands in the elevator feeling tingly with anticipation of the wonderful sex he is definitely going to get tonight. He wishes the elevator would hurry up to the penthouse where he hopes Bucky is waiting for him, possibly in the middle of his own ecstasy so they can get right to the good part. Breaking Tony out of his thoughts is the elevator stopping and the doors opening to (speak of the Devil) his metal armed lover.</p><p>“Hey Doll, you’re back pretty early. Done with work?”</p><p>Tony starts salivating meeting his eyes with the other brunet. He looks him up and down and Bucky is wearing low hanging sweats where those stupidly thick thighs are ready to burst out of the damn things. And wearing one of Tony’s shirts, which wouldn’t be a problem if his shirts weren’t two sizes too small for the broad shouldered man. The man’s hair is in a man bun with strings of hair falling down his face making Tony want to jump him right here. Bucky quirked an eyebrow at him, no doubt waiting for an answer from the genius.</p><p>“Yeah…” trailed off Tony. He would admit most of his brain function was down in his cock and nowhere near English words. Bucky took one look at his now pented slacks and met the geniuses eyes and gave him a filthy smirk.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, you need somethin’?”</p><p>Bucky walked into the elevator and leaned against the back wall as the doors shut behind him, crossing his arms making his muscle bulge, not looking at Tony, smirking as the door shut. Tony jutted his lip out, not wanting to play a game and wanting his pleasure right away. Tony did his best to act casual, because there was nothing more than how much Bucky loved teasing him. From the snort that came from his left, he didn’t do a good job. However, instead of teasing him Bucky crowded him into the corner putting his knee between Tony’s legs pushing up against his erection. He let out a whimper grinding down on the gorgeously thick thigh.</p><p>“Come on use your words,” Bucky voice was a low rumble and made Tony shiver. That voice guaranteed good things to come for him.</p><p>“Buckaroo it’s been forever! I’m a genius trust me it’s been forever and a day.” Tony said plaintively.</p><p>“That’s what happens when you hide from Pepper for two months.” Bucky was chuckling at him. Tony let out a loud sigh, he hated meetings that’s why he gave Pepper the company, he just wanted to tinker. The board members were boner killing monsters and sucked the fun out of everything. Tony shifted his thoughts back to his tortuous lover. Bucky ran his hand down his body stopping to cup him through his slacks. “This f’r me?” He was turning on the Brooklyn accent. The genius didn’t stand a chance and he was brimming with excitement.</p><p>“JARVIS lock the elevator down”, Tony squeaked out. Bucky grinned down at his lover. He rubbed his palm against the length and leaned down to capture the moan coming out of the brunet’s mouth. Licking into his mouth and swallowing the noises coming out as he continued his ministrations to the smaller man. The friction was doing wondrous things to Tony and he wanted his metal arm down his pants and take his pleasure bring him to sweet ecstasy.</p><p>“James. Please, I need your hand.”</p><p>Bucky stopped his rubbing and kissed his lovers lips again, then the corner, and went down to the column of his neck. Tony threw his head back and let him nip and suck into his neck. Tony’s body was on fire and he was panting for air. The metal arm snaked to the button and zipper of his slacks and did quick work to open them and shove them down Tony’s legs. He was left standing there in his boxer that were already damp from the little playing they’ve already done.</p><p>“Nice and wet for me baby. Bet you been thinking about this all day. Bet I could’ve came right into that board meeting and fucked you in front of everyone.”</p><p>Tony could do nothing but let out a low moan, just thinking of Bucky taking his pleasure and Tony just taking it. Bucky gave his chest a kiss and went straight for a nipple sucking it into his mouth and giving it a light nip. Tony arched his chest into that sinful mouth and wrapping his arms into that ridiculous bun. Bucky gave a small humming noise and looked up to meet Tony’s eyes. Biting his lip and thrusting into nothing, Tony could barely see the dark storm cloud blue of the soldier’s eyes. Pulling away the soldier swiftly pulled the boxers down letting the geniuses cock spring free. When the air met his cock, he let out a sharp breath not prepared for the cool air. Not having to look Tony knew his cock was a leaking mess. Bucky let out a low whistle.</p><p>“Damn baby, is this all for me?”</p><p>“Fuck. Me.” Was all Tony could moan out. The look on Bucky’s face became primal and a look of determination, in one swift motion the he was swept into the air his legs wrapped around the soldiers waist. Using one arm to hold Tony up, Bucky pushed his sweat down his thighs and as he watched he was granted the view of his soldier’s thick cock hard and heavy and leaking pre come. “Looks like someone went commando today.” Tony snarked at him. Bucky made no comment, he pushed further into the V of his hips and their lengths met. Both brunet’s groaned finally having contact with each other. Both the soldier’s arm went to Tony’s luscious bubble butt and grasped his cheeks. He could already feel the bruises forming and loved every second of it. Tony met his lover’s eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck to get settled in for the ride. Leaning their foreheads together they met each other’s lips both fighting for dominance. Bucky’s tongue going inside to taste every inch of Tony’s mouth. Thrusting his hips into the geniuses their lengths lined up, the stimulation not enough for either of them. Bucky pulled back gazing lovingly at his sweet Tony. He ran his hands to Bucky’s nipples pinching them and pulling making him grunt and grind into his lover’s body. Wrapping a hand around both their cocks Tony started a slow pace, he loved the feeling of the Bucky’s cock against his.</p><p>“Shit, honey that feels like heaven.”</p><p>Both their cocks were leaking pre come, Bucky is more so than Tony’s was. Tony rubbed the pre come down both their cocks for a more easy strokes. He was grunting by the time Tony was performing fast more efficient strokes. The heat pooling in his stomach was getting stronger. Tony squeezed their cocks swiping his thumb over Bucky’s slit. Bucky started massaging his ass as his metal arm went to Tony’s hand and joined in stroking their cocks. Tony whimpered loving the masterpiece wrapped around his cock. Tony let go and went back to pinch Bucky’s nipples leaning over and licking one making it perk up under his attention. As Bucky kept stroking he felt close to the edge and on the down stroke, Tony bit one nipple and tugged on the other it was over and he came in short spurts all over Tony’s cock and stomach. He let out a breath and let go of their cocks.</p><p>“Damn Doll.”</p><p>“Yes, Yes, I’m amazing. Now get me off Winter Smolder.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes and giving a snort. He was much too coherent for Bucky’s liking. Lowering himself down to his knees, while keeping Tony pinned against the wall, he put Tony’s legs on his shoulders and his face was in Tony’s crotch. Without warning Bucky swallowed him down all the way to the neatly trimmed hair. Tony let out a sound between a gasp and a gurgle at the surprise. Serves him right, the brat. Bucky sets to work swallowing around the cock in his mouth. Tony is making the sweetest noises looking up his face is flushed and he’s biting his lip. Bobbing his head and pulling off with a pop. He licks at the slit loving the salty taste bursting on his tongue. Bucky flattens his tongue and goes down the hilt. Tony’s thighs are squeezing his head and if he was a betting man, his lover was close to coming. Renewing his efforts, he moves his head back and forth down the length creating a suction that has Tony moaning and his hands going into the dark tresses trying to keep Bucky down on his length. He lets Tony control his movements and after a few short thrusts and a low whine, Tony is coming down his throat, and Bucky is swallowing all of it like a champ. His hands go loose and Bucky carefully settles him in his lap. Licking his lips Bucky takes his fill on the debauched looking genius in front him and the heaving breaths he’s taking to come down from his ecstasy. He can’t help but feel smug at rendering the genius breathless and satisfied.</p><p>“You with me doll?”</p><p>Meeting his eyes Tony nods his head. Smiling to himself he stands up and pulls his sweats back where they should be. Picking Tony up and holding him close to where Tony can curl into his neck. “JARVIS, Penthouse. Please don’t let anyone on the elevator on the way up. I don’t think anyone wants to see Tony in his birthday suit.”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, Mr. Barnes.”</em>
</p><p>When then elevator finally makes it to their room, he strips Tony out of his shirt and lays him on the bed. He heads into the bathroom and grabbing a washcloth he heads back into the bedroom wiping himself off and stripping his own clothes crawling into bed and wiping the sleepy genius off. Throwing the washcloth in the basket he wraps his arms around Tony and gives him a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Love you James.” Tony mumbles into the side of his neck.</p><p>“And I love you sweetheart. Get some rest.”</p><p>With that Tony fell asleep sated and completely content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>